


Gem Chamber.

by Romadrox8975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Flirting, Girls Love, Love, Lustershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/pseuds/Romadrox8975
Summary: A lemon Masumi x Yuzu, because there are not many around here and it bothers me that there are not, it is a good ship and they are fun girls.Thanks Antimattering for the help.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Koutsu Masumi, LusterShipping
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lost pendulum lemons.





	Gem Chamber.

Lonely nights were a problem for everyone from time to time, Masumi included. Reasons would vary, but the bottom line was that tonight was very much one of those nights. She didn’t intend to spend it alone, though.

Tonight, she’d be sleeping with Yuzu, probably in more ways than one. That was the plan, at least. More like a hope considering all the things she imagined could go wrong. She wasn’t going to let all that overthinking ruin everything this time, however, watching her partner brush out her hair in front of a mirror to try and realign and gather her courage.

Looking at her always made her feel better. That should be an obvious statement but it was true all the same. It was particularly in these quiet, boring moments of nothing that she held the most admiration and love for Yuzu. Even just getting herself ready for bed, she was positively radiant in every conceivable way. “Finer than the finest gemstone,” Masumi had told her on multiple occasions.

Admiring her beauty always led to admiring her character, too. Strong, brave, driven, a little headstrong; all of it only made her love her more. To think they’d started as bitter rivals, though Masumi wouldn’t have had it any other way. She doubted she would even be compatible with someone who didn’t make her want to try and outdo them.

All of this was just the tiniest tip of the iceberg that was her reverence for Yuzu, Masumi going over more and more of the reasons she’d fallen for her from across the room. When thinking about it like that, it only seemed natural she’d want to have physical relations with her. And it seemed like Yuzu was receptive to it, as well, at least from the relaxed way she moved and the way her clothes nearly hung off her without so much as an attempt to cover the almost exposed areas on her upper body.

“What is it?” Yuzu asked, turning around with a smile. She always seemed to be able to sense whenever Masumi had begun analyzing her. A talent, if a very specific one.

“Nothing much,” she said from where she sat on the white-sheeted bed. “Just something on your face.”

“Really?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I didn’t see anything.”

“Come closer,” she told her. “I’ll get it.”

Standing from her chair, Yuzu walked to the bed, climbing in and moving towards Masumi. Masumi took her chance here, taking Yuzu’s chin in her hand and admiring her blushing face up close. While she was still reeling from the surprise at such a bold move, Masumi went a step further and planted a kiss on her lips.

“No fair,” Yuzu mumbled out, shaking free of Masumi’s grasp as her face turned redder.

“Must have been my mistake,” Masumi said with a satisfied smirk. “I guess there wasn’t anything there, after all.”

Pouting, Yuzu moved back in, attempting to take care of that smug look on her partner’s face by turning the tables.Pushing her to the bed, she went in for another kiss, lips locking as she moved to straddle Masumi. Hadn’t planned that, but it wasn’t a problem.

What was only intended to be some aggressive payback quickly softened into a prolonged series of kisses. Slower, deeper, and more passionate by the second, the two held each other closer as things began to escalate. Masumi was the first to do so, running a hand up the back of Yuzu’s shirt before lightly scraping back down with her nails.

The tingling forced Yuzu to finally come up for air, Masumi continuing on by kissing along her neck. “Was this what you were planning?” she asked, swallowing hard as her breathing picked up.

“Maybe,” Masumi whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe. Her hands traveled down Yuzu’s sides, squeezing her hips firmly before turning over on top of her. She pressed her lower body into Yuzu’s, grinding against her as one hand moved to a breast while her lips went back to her neck, kisses alternating with tiny nips around her collar.

She felt Yuzu wrap her legs around her body. “Keep going,” she whimpered, holding back a moan.

“Is that so?” Masumi asked, pulling up Yuzu’s shirt to touch her body directly. “What would you like me to do?”

“More,” she breathed, hugging Masumi close and gripping handfuls of her hair between her fingers. Even with the thin fabric of Masumi’s gown between them, Yuzu could feel her warmth all across her body. She craved more of it, just as she said.

“More?” Masumi asked in a mocking tone. “What does more mean?” She knew, obviously, already moving to play with one of Yuzu’s nipples and slowly tugging at the side of her panties.

“More,” she repeated, louder this time. Masumi was never good about teasing her once she got frustrated, though, any pretense of a slow buildup falling away as she felt her underwear pulled down around her knees and a finger slip inside her.

A moan managed to work its way out of her mouth, stifled quickly by more kisses. Yuzu’s head started to spin as Masumi went to work on her with the quick, shallow movements she always started with. Her partner always had a talent for doing things like this that went right up to the edge of overstimulation but never crossed it, her fingering just making her want it to slide in deeper.

“You still want more?” Masumi asked her, sliding her finger in all the way and keeping her hand pressed up against Yuzu. Feeling her squirm against her was exhilarating.

“You know I do,” she grumbled, pulling Masumi’s head back down to kiss her again. After a few, though, Masumi forced herself away, even taking out her finger. Yuzu pouted, squeezing her legs together and hoping this interruption wouldn’t last much longer.

Seductively sucking her finger clean and watching Yuzu’s embarrassment and frustration build, she finished undressing Yuzu before standing to do the same for herself. Taking her time, she let her panties drop first from beneath her down, smiling as Yuzu’s eyes did just as much undressing as her at this point.

“There’s something I wanted to try tonight,” she said, removing her gown and moving back in to kiss Yuzu and rub between her legs. This was where things got tricky, though. It wasn’t like they’d never done anything sensual before, obviously (their conduct here was more than proof of that). This would be a different kind of first.

“What is it?” Yuzu asked between contented sighs.

Slowly, Masumi withdrew her hand, kissing Yuzu on the forehead. “It would be…” Taking a breath, she opened a drawer on the bedside table, reaching in and retrieving a short pink dildo from inside.

“Oh,” Yuzu said, almost disappointed. “Yeah, okay.” She’d never personally used one of those before, especially not with a partner, but she wasn’t opposed to trying it out.

The dildo wasn’t really what she was worried about, though. “It’s also this,” Masumi said quickly, taking a set of brown straps and harness from the same drawer. “It seemed like it might be pleasurable for you, so I decided to get one,” she explained. “I think it would be preferable for longer sessions, too, since it would eliminate wrist fatigue. It’s fine if you don’t want to use it, though. It’s merely an option.”

Yuzu stifled a laugh. Masumi was always so cute when she got nervous, especially when it gave her an opening to activate a Trap Card, so to speak. Moving closer to the edge of the bed, she pulled Masumi into her arms and kissed her, whispering into her ear, “That sounds hot.”

She felt her tense at that, going further to rub between her partner’s legs and return the favor from earlier. Masumi let out a whimper that she quickly suppressed despite her legs beginning to shake. “I really like thinking about it, actually,” she continued. “Thinking about you bending me over and shoving something inside me. It gets me really hot.”

“Th...then…” Masumi stuttered, trying to collect herself.

“Then what?” Yuzu said, slipping a finger into her. “What are you going to do to me?”

She was quickly losing ground here. Righting herself and suppressing a moan, Masumi tried to form a coherent sentence. “I...I want...t-to…”

“What?” Yuzu repeated. “You want to fuck me?”

Masumi swallowed hard, beginning to pant as Yuzu’s slow and methodical fingering motion threatened to force her knees to give out from under her. “Yes,” she finally said, doing her best to return to a normal tone of voice.

“Then do it,” Yuzu challenged. “Bend me over and stick it in me like I said. I want you inside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will do a little survey, about which will be the next lemon. I am deciding whether to make a sequel to the Predatorshipping fic or if I should continue with Fruitshipping.


End file.
